It's a Family Thing
by Night Owl 93
Summary: origin kinda of the White Horse. Deborah Myers' father has lived in an institution & during her last visit, he gave her a present, one that she will must accept, or pass on to another, whether she wants to or not. M for violence and language
1. I'll always be with you

**Prequel to the Rob Zombie HALLOWEEN series

* * *

**

*****WARNING!!!!!!! HERE THERE BE SPOILERS*****

**I saw Halloween 2 (it was fucking boss! xD) and when they first introduced the white horse thing, i got this idea "ok, so Michael & Laurie got it from their mother Deborah, so where did _Deborah_ get it from." and that kind of sparked the idea. I actually started brainstorming as soon as I saw Sheri Moon Zombie in Laurie's room with the horse; that was the scariest part in the whole movie, next to the hospital scene.**

**

* * *

**

**White Horse** - linked to instinct, purity and the drive of the physical body to release powerful and emotional forces, like rage with ensuing chaos and destruction.

--The Subconscious Psychosis of Dreams

-------------------------------------------------------

**October 1978**

Sunlight shined through the big glass windows, filling the hospital cafeteria so brightly they didn't even bother to turn the fluorescents on. Deborah Myers, age sixteen, and her mother, Brenda, sat across the table from Deborah's father, Neal. His two-year stay at the psychiatric hospital changed his appearance drastically. His voice became gravelly, his eyes were red and puffy, dark bags formed under his eyes, and even his beautifully blonde hair had faded.

"Hi daddy." Deborah said to her father.

"Hey baby." Neal said to his daughter drowsily from the meds the doctors put him on before his wife and daughter arrived. "Brenda." he said to his wife. She didn't respond, or even lift her head to face him. How could she ever look in the face of the man she once loved who destroyed her life?

Neal held his daughter's hands in his from across the table. "How have you been baby?"

Tears started to build behind her eyes as she answered, "Not so good; I miss you so much daddy."

"I miss you too baby, but you know I can't leave."

A tear started to roll down her cheek. "I know, I know." He wiped the tear off her face and Brenda stood up in her chair and walked off disgusted; she couldn't stand the sight of his hands on her like that.

Neal cleared his throat and said, "I have something for you Deb."

"Oh? What?"

He reached into the seat next to him and brought out a statuette of a white horse. "I've had this since I was just a kid and I thought I would pass it on to you."

Neal saw the shocked look in Deborah's eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

She smacked her lips and answered, "Nothing, it's just…I had this really… bizarre dream last night."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was about you, and you were at the end of this long hallway, and everything was white. The hallway, even you were completely white like you were some kind of ghost and you were walking down the hall to me with this white horse, saying something about how it was my turn and you were taking me home."

His expression was blank. "That's very interesting." He handed the horse to her and said lowly, "I want you to have this, and anytime you see this, I want you to think of me, alright?" Deborah nodded and her father kissed her forehead. "Maybe you can give it to _your_ kids someday."

Brenda then came back in and grabbed Deborah by the arm. "Come on Deborah, it's time to go."

Deborah protested, "We still have another twenty minutes left. Why can't we stay a little longer?"

"I want to beat traffic. Now let's go!" Brenda persisted, yanking Deborah up out of her seat.

"She wants to stay Brenda!" Neal growled as he stood up from his chair.

"Well she isn't your child anymore, is she?!" she barked back.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. In an instant, Neal leapt over the table on top of Brenda and started choking her, screaming, "WHORE! CUNT! BITCH!" while bashing her head against the tile floor. Deborah was too shocked to react. She only stood frozen with her eyes bugged out of her skull and her mouth agape.

By the time the guards pulled Neal off of Brenda, screaming, jaws snapping, foaming at the mouth, her skull was a bloody mess and even the tiles were shattered into pieces; she was beyond any resuscitation.

As the guards started to put the restraints on her father, Deborah noticed the white horse lying next to her. She picked it up and looked at her dad.

As they began to sedate him, he said, "I love you Debbie."

She muttered, "I love you Daddy." as he went under.

Before he went completely unconscious, she could've sworn she heard him say, "I'll _always_ be with you."

* * *

**Those of you who have seen H2 & actually know what the hell i'm talking about, Review/Comment**

**Those who haven't seen it Comment letting me know if you know whats going on or not**

**Either way Rate/Review/Comment telling me what you think anyway :D  
**


	2. Say, 'I love you Daddy'

**OCTOBER 1982**

_"Introducing, the one, the only, Debbie Myers!"_

The small crowd went into applause and whistles.

The song started and Deborah swallowed her "stage fright" and walked through the velvet curtains to the stage. The bright lights nearly blinded her, like always, but they didn't keep her from seeing the drooling male faces below.

Since it was Halloween, the entire room was covered in spiders, jack-o-lanterns, black cats, and cobwebs. Deborah celebrated the occasion by wearing a black fuzzy bikini outfit with a black fur wire tail and cat ears and black leather gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. The tip of her nose was painted black and three streaks were painted across her cheeks like whiskers.

She began with a quick spin around the pole before sliding down onto all fours. She crawled over to a man in his fifties with a green baseball cap and a denim shirt, purring. She licked up the side of his face, scraping her tongue against his rough stubble, to his ear. She nearly gagged, he was sweating whiskey. Instead of vomit, a soft mew escaped her throat. He placed a ten dollar bill between her teeth and she moved on to her next customer. As she crawled away, the guy slapped her on the ass. She fought back against her anger and smiled back at him.

The next guy looked a lot younger, at least in his thirties, though a few streaks of grey began poking through his scalp, and wore a gray suit, his tie slightly askew; he seemed like he could afford to be generous. Deborah straddled his lap and whispered in a sexy voice, "Let me get that for you." She undid his tie and wrapped it around the back of his neck, using it to pull his face closer to hers. She kept his mouth an inch away from hers. He understood her game and took out twenty dollars. She snatched it out of his hand and before he could force his lips against, she flew out of his lap back onto the stage; she was a stripper, not a whore.

Deborah crawled to the next guy, stretching her arms across the floor so her end stuck up high in the air. That earned her ten bucks. When she reached out to take the bill out of his grubby hand, he pulled his hand and gestured to her chest, chuckling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She gulped and reached behind her at the back of her bikini strap. Fortunately for her the song ended before she could get the job done. She snatched the bill out of the guy's hand, causing him to shout, "Hey!" among a few other choice phrases, in surprise. Before Deborah returned behind the curtain, she turned back and blew a kiss out to her audience.

Deborah almost immediately changed out of her semi-clothes and washed off all her make up; that was her last dance and she needed to get home to her kids.

Debbie turned the knob on the sink in the bathroom with a worn out C, allowing ice cold water to spray out of the faucet. She held her hair behind her neck, put her lips to the faucet, and guzzled down the filthy tap water until her esophagus was made of ice. She splashed the water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her hand flew to her mouth to mute her scream.

In the mirror wasn't her own reflection, but her father, staring back at her. He was clad completely in white, his skin was chalky and pulled tight over his bones, even his hair was whiter than snow. The parts of him that wasn't white were his eyes, which were black and surrounded by dark shadows.

He tilted his head and smiled at his daughter. "Hello Debbie."

"W-what...? How- how is this possible?! You're dead!"

"Yes, I know. But that's the beauty of Halloween: it's the one time of the year when the dead can visit the living."

"No. No." Debbie shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears, muttering, "No. No. This isn't real. You're not real. You're not real…"

"I'm just as real as you are baby."

"No. You're dead. You killed yourself-"

"By hanging by my bed sheets, yes I know. Primitive, but effective."

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me baby?"

"No."

"Don't you love me?"

"No I don't. I fucking hate you. You killed my mother you twisted _fuck!_"

"Come on, say 'I love you daddy.'"

"Fuck you daddy." Debbie snapped.

"'I love you daddy.'"

"_Fuck. You!_" Debbie growled.

_"'I love you daddy.'" _Neal persisted.

"FUCK YOU!!" Debbie screamed as she smashed her fist against the glass, "FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOOOOOOUU!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!!!"

She screamed and screamed and slammed her fists against the glass 'til it was reduced to snowflakes. Her hands were a bloody mess, riddled with shards of glass stuck in her skin. She winced, "Shit!" and ran her hands under the water while picking the glass out and letting them run down the drain. She rolled of half the toilet paper and bound them around her bleeding hands.

As Deborah walked out of the bathroom, Carli, another dancer, tonight dressed as a sexy genie, saw Deborah's hands and gasped, "Holy shit! What happened to your hands?!"

"N-nothing. I just…fell in some broken glass is all."

"You sure you don't want to go to a doctor?"

"No, really, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alrighty. Good night hon."

"Good night." Deborah waved goodbye and walked out the back door.

As soon as she stepped through her front door, she was greeted by the sound of her seven year old daughter Judith screaming, "MOOOOOOOM!"

Deborah followed Judith's voice in the kitchen to see what all the commotion was. "Whaaat?" She entered the kitchen and saw what the problem was.

Judith yelled, "MICHAEL KEEPS THROWING HIS CEREAL AT ME!"

Deborah scooped her baby son in her arms and began bobbing him up and down. "Where's your father?" she asked.

"He went out to get cigarettes."

Deborah looked at the clock and sighed, "You should go to sleep now; it's way past your bedtime."

Judith whined, "Aw, come on Mom!"

Deborah shook her head and pointed up the stairs. "Unh uh. Bedtime. Now."

Judith angrily collected her crayons and her coloring book and stomped up the stairway. As she walked by her mother she grumbled under her breath, "This blows."

"Watch your mouth missy!" Deborah shouted at her daughter.

She rocked her baby up and down in her arms until he got sleepy, then carried him up to his crib.

As she laid him down in his crib, she thought she saw something white flash by the doorway in the corner of her eye. She looked and there was nothing there. She looked at her baby and saw that little Michael was standing up and was stretching his arm out towards the door giggling.

-

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter. over 1300 words 0_o wow.**

**anyway Review/Comment/let me know what you think; y'alls feedback means a lot to me :D  
**


	3. Do you see now Debbie?

**OCTOBER 1992**

_No. No, it can't be. It can't be. It can't be!_

Deborah ripped the gruesome photographs of her what her son had done and flushed them down the toilet. She sat on the seat and sobbed into her hands, shaking her head, "No. No, please, no. Not Michael. Not my baby."

She turned on the sink and splashed her face with the cold water. She looked up in the mirror and wasn't surprised in the least by what she saw.

"Do you see now baby?" he asked.

Debbie shook her head. "No. No. No."

"Oh yes; there's no denying it. Michael is-"

"Michael is not you!" she screamed, choking back on her sobs, "He isn't and will never be anything like you!"

Her father smirked, "We shall see." and vanished.

* * *

**Yes, i know it is very f*cking short (hell its not even a full page, it's barely 200 words) but it's enough to get the point across.**


	4. Happy Halloween Michael

Michael ran out of the school, his clown mask swinging by its band loosely in his hand. He began to run down the road, but stopped. At the end of the road was a large white horse, so white the sunlight glowed off it.

A sudden gust of wind caused his mask to fly out of his hand. He chased after it down the hill through the secluded area of trees. He ran until he couldn't see the school behind him anymore, only to find his mask was long gone. Michael growled, "God damn it! FUCK!" and began beating his backpack against a tree and the ground and stomping it, screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs. He was finally stopped by the sound of a man clearing his throat. Michael looked up to see tall middle-aged man with chalky skin and bleach white hair wearing a white suit. The only parts of him that wasn't white were his eyes, which looked almost black, and the shadows around his eyes.

The man held out Michael's mask and said, "Is this yours?"

Michael snatched the mask out of his hand and grumbled, "Thanks."

"So a clown, eh?" the man asked.

Michael fixed his mask on top of his head and asked, "What?"

"It's just you seem a little old to be dressing as a clown for Halloween."

"I'm not a clown," Michael snapped, "I'm John Wayne Gacy. He was a sick motherfucker."

The man scoffed, "John Wayne Gacy was a faggot. And a sloppy one at that."

"Well what are you? An angel or something?"

The man laughed as if that was the funniest thing he ever heard in his life, "Oh no. Far from it."

"So are you like a Devil disguised as an angel or something?"

"Something like that."

Michael looked up the hill and snarled at the sound of a loud and cruel adolescent voice.

He looked back at the man in white, surprised to see he was standing an inch in front of him. He took hold of Michael's mask, smiling, and said, "Happy Halloween Michael."

"How-?" Before Michael could finish, Neal pulled the mask over Michael's face and instantly vanished.

As soon the mask covered his face, Michael's heart was filled with burning rage and his head was flooded with images of blood and pain and screams.

The next thing he knew, he was standing over Wesley with a branch in his hand that was bigger than him. Wesley's face was black and swollen and bloody, distorted with sheer panic, plus two swollen eyes and a broken crooked nose, crying, "_No! Please! I'm-I'm sorry! Don't h-h-h-h-huuuuuurrrrrrrrrrt me-hee-hee-hee-heeeeeeeee!"_ Michael began to realize what he had done and pulled his mask up, then noticed a slip of paper poking out of Wesley's jacket pocket. Michael took out the paper and unfolded it. It was the revealing picture of Michael's mother Wesley showed him earlier. His fury returned, even stronger than before, and he pressed the end of the branch against Wesley's chest. With his free hand, Michael pulled the mask back down over his face.

He looked up and standing a few feet away in between two trees was the man in white, standing with a large white horse, and smiled.

Neal smiled proudly. "Now have some fun."

* * *

**Michael finally gets to meet his grampa; how nice :D**

**P.S. apparently one of the Four Horses Of The Apocalypse was white o_o funny isn't it?**

**the bully's name isn't mentioned, but i looked it up and his name is "Wesley"  
**

**Rate/review/comment blah blah blah..........  
**


	5. Now go and have some fun

Michael sat on the curb outside his house, his plastic jack-o-lantern halfway filled with candy, his mask hanging by its string from between his fingers, swinging back and forth in the breeze. He did not want to do any more trick-or-treating; his mom was out working late, Ronnie was passed out drunk in the recliner in the living room, and his sister was doing things with her boyfriend up in her room that he didn't really want to think about.

It was getting so late all the kids were gone.

Michael looked down the street to his right and saw a white light in the distance.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

He stood up and walked down the street to find the source of the intense light.

As he got closer he saw a man, completely white from head to toe except his eyes, with a large white horse. He got even closer and realized it was the same man who gave Michael his mask back earlier that day.

Michael looked up at him and the man smiled. "Hello Michael."

"How do you know my name?"

The man only grinned.

The horse leaned its head into Michael's hair and loudly sniffed him.

The man chuckled, "I think he likes you.

I have something for you Michael." He reached behind him and handed Michael a bloody kitchen knife. Michael looked at the ghostly man, who smiled and said, "Now go and have some fun."

Michael looked at the knife in his hand, only to see his clown mask in its place. He looked at the man, except he was gone, vanished without a trace.

Michael held the mask in front of his face and heard the man's voice echo clearly in his head, _"Now go and have some fun."_

He positioned the mask on his head and walked back into his own house.


	6. Do you like my mask?

"Do you like my mask?" Michael asked his mom as he showed her his newest mask.

She took it and studied its crude construction and sloppy coloring. "When did you make this?"

"Just yesterday.

I like the mask because it hides my face." Michael said as he pulled his mask over his face.

"I don't like you to hide your face;" Debbie told her son, "take it off."

"But it hides my ugliness." Michael replied in a monotone.

"Sweetie, don't say that. You're not ugly." She took the mask off her Michael's face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Don't talk like that anymore, okay?"

"Okay.

I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Debbie gulped and reached into her bag. "I brought you something baby." she said as she brought out her present: a white wooden horse.

Michael examined the little horse, which was balanced on its hind legs, and tipped it onto all four hooves, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Debbie saw the look on he son's face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well I had this really weird dream last night. You were walking down this long white hallway with a big white horse and you were all white, like a ghost, like a beautiful ghost, and you said you were taking me home."

A chill shivered down Debbie's spine from this all too familiar conversation she prayed she would never have to have, especially from her side.

She held her son's hands. "Well now on, whenever you start feeling homesick or you start missing me, I want you to think of me whenever you look at this horse. Okay?"

Michael nodded his head.

"Are you ticklish?" Deborah asked her son.

"No." he answered sternly.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard _yooooooou_ ARE!" Deborah dug her fingers into her son's ribs, causing him to laugh and convulse uncontrollably.

"There we go." she said, brushing Michael's cheeks, "No more Gloom, okay?"

"Okay."

Debbie paused and looked into the distant corner of the cafeteria before saying, "I love you Michael."

Michael looked up at his mom, his eyes watery. "I love you mommy."

With that Debbie held Michael in a tight hug. She looked over him to see the man in white in the corner. Neal smiled in satisfaction, then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Michael barely heard his mommy whisper, _"I'll _always_ be with you baby."_

_

* * *

_

**One scene between Michael and his mommy from **Halloween** + the first scene from **Halloween 2 **+ Neal thrown in there.**

**originally this was going to be chapter 7 but i decided to move it later into the story.**

**Rate/re... ah you know what to do  
**


End file.
